The Letter That Changed Everything
by AngelusAeturne
Summary: Ive decided to carry this one on aswell. i like it. harrypotter/mediator crossover, all canon pairings unless i change them. i soo need to make my mind up...
1. Prologue

**The Letter That Changed Everything**

_Hey! My second fanfic! What is it about you say? Well, read on and find out!_

_**Disclaimer: Meg is Queen, I am not. Simple.**_

Prologue

I guess my life got tipped upside- down about three years ago. I used to think I was just a Mediator. Then Paul came along. BAM. I'm a Shifter. Then, a year after Jesse came back to life, along with his family too, who we brought forward, I received a letter. It was the letter that changed everything. This is my story.


	2. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K Rowling and Meg Cabot do.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Letter**

_Miss Susannah Simon_

_The room with an Ocean View_

_99 Pine Crest Road_

_Carmel _

_California_

_Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall _

_(Order of Merlin second Class, International confed. of Witches)_

_Dear Miss Simon, _

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We do not normally accept people of your age but yours is a special case. I do not know if you know about being adopted. Your twin brother, Harry Potter, is in grave danger. We know all about you and it would be useful if you came to Hogwarts to learn magic and how to control your powers. Chances are you are a witch, just like your mother, Lilly Potter. We would like you to help Harry defeat Lord Voldemort with your shifter powers. We will send a member of the Order to collect you in a week. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_(Headmistress)_

Ok that's just plain freaky. I mean, yeah right! Me. Adopted? Nah! And what the HELL is Hogwarts? I don't know who really sent this but whoever did is sure in for a pounding. My bets are on Dopey or Paul. Well, I don't care. I'll talk to mom after my shower. Hopefully Jesse, Mercy, Marta and Josie will be here soon and we can go out and forget about everything. That's what time with Jesse does to me. Make me forget, I mean. And when he kisses me… whoa. That's a whole different level. Anyway, I really gotta go have a shower.

"Suze! Jesse and his sisters are here! Do you want me to send them up?"

"Yeah, ok, whatever."

As I finished my make- up, Jesse and the girls came into my room. We were going to pick Adam and CeeCee up then go to the Beach Cookout. I loved going to the beach, especially since Jesse gave up on the bikini argument. I was really excited. But one look on their faces told me there was something seriously wrong.

"Querida, we have something to tell you. We received letters this morning, telling us about this boy called Harry potter and him being in danger. We are leaving for England in a week."

I guess he thought I'd be devastated. But I wasn't. I was strangely relieved. This mean that the letter was true. Suddenly I felt scared. What if I really was adopted? That would mean my mom lied to me, for all these years. I-

"Querida, did you hear me? I said that-"

"Yeah, I heard Jess. I got a letter too. I'm adopted. That boy you were talking about is my brother. I guess this means I'll be coming too, huh?"

But what do I tell mom? I'll have to tell her.

"Will you guys come downstairs with me? I gotta tell my mom and ask her if she knew about this."

"Sure."

"Flight 149 to Gatwick Airport now boarding. All passengers please go to Gate 3. Thank- you."

We're moving to England. We as in Me, mom, Andy, David, Brad, Jake, Gina, CeeCee, Adam, Jesse, Marta, Mercedes, Josephina, Mapi, Catherine, Catalina de Silva, Joaquin de Silva, Abuela de Silva and Father Dominic. Its actually really cool. It turned out that Jesses sisters are also shifters like me and Paul. So they are coming to Hogwarts with me and Jesse, who is coming purely because I wouldn't go without him. Our families came because, well, I dunno, but they did. CeeCee and Adam also managed to persuade their parents. Don't ask me how, but they did. So there we were, all twenty of us, boarding a plane to England to meet my brother and help him defeat his (and mine, apparently) mortal enemy, Lord Voldemort, the dark wizard. So, in 13 hours, we'll all be in England, on a search for my long- lost twin-

"Suze! C'mon! Can you carry me?"

Aw, Mapi's so cute! I'm really glad I brought Jesse's family forward here, coz within 5 minutes, me, Marta, Mercy and Josie were great friends and Katie and Mapi are the cutest little things you could ever meet!

"Yeah, sure, but I warn you, we might have to RUN!"

At that, we ran off to the gate to "beat" the rest. I didn't know Jesse ran with us.

"Gotcha!"

"Agh! Jesse! Put us down! I mean it! or I swear I will-"

"Will, what, Querida?"

And with that I kissed him, totally forgetting about Mapi on my back. And apparently, so did Jesse. That was proved when he pushed me against the wall.

"OUCH AND EEEEEW! YOU TWO ARE GROSS! YOU CANT EVEN KEEP OFF OF EACH OTHER FOR 5 MINUTES CAN YOU?"

Yep, that's our little Mapi. Who, may I remind you, is only 6! Yeah, I guess you can blame me for her language. She kinda walked in on a phone call with Paul. Yeah, not pleasant. Lets just say that I walked in on Paul and Kelly doing something I don't even want to think about. My reaction was not exactly innocent. Ahem.

Anyway, back to the present.

We broke apart immediately and let Mapi fall to the floor. We walked away red- faced and silent, but not without the odd cheeky grin swapped between me and Jesse over his youngest sisters outburst. Normally, he would be outraged, but he's grown used to it. Well, I'm his girlfriend, so he's around me all the time.

It didn't take long to get on the plane, and it took even less time for me and Jesse to fall asleep, hand in hand and his head on top of mine.

I wonder what my brother will look like? And how alike we are. Well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow, wont I?

**That's the first chapter, I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 will be up soon! Review please! I'll give you cookies! Lol**

**If you didn't guess, it's another twin thing, but I think Harry Potter and the Mediator work really well with each other, so here u go!**


	3. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The Dream

**Harry POV**

_There she was. The girl with the bright green eyes. Just like my mothers. Just like mine. She wanders down the hall towards me. Then she's gone. She suddenly appears behind me, it seems she apparated. But that's not possible. This is Hogwarts we're in, after all. Its not possible to do so. She talks to me. Her name is Suze. She's a shifter. She will help me in the Final Battle against Voldemort. Voldemort… what about him? Does he know about Suze? What would happen if he did?_

_Suze is speaking again. She must be able to read my mind. She answered my question about Voldemort. No, he doesn't know about her and it must remain a secret. But she wont tell me why. I ask her about where she came from. She said she'll show me. She takes my arm and-_

"Harry. HARRY! BOY! WAKE UP! THERE ARE SOME FREAKS OUT SIDE THAT WANT TO SEE YOU!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon. Whatever you say, Uncle Vernon."

Wow that was one weird dream. I'm just grateful it didn't end up with me writhing on the floor in agony.

Oh yeh, Uncle Vernon said there were people at the door. Probably the Weasleys, they did invite me over for the summer. Best go and see.

"There you are, you good for nothing boy. Your freaks have been waiting outside for 5 minutes!"

"Then why the hell didn't you let them in?"

"Don't you dare use that language or tone on me! If I had my way, you'd be back under the stairs with no-"

"Vernon, dear, give it a rest will you?"

"But Petunia! The boy's a nuisance-"

"I'm …just gonna …answer the door…"

I've recently figured out that if you leave the two of them to of them to bicker, they'll end up in a better mood and give me more food to eat.

Anyway, as I opened the front door, I was met by a large group of people, but the one who caught my eyes the most was the girl in front, who just elbowed a muscular boy in the stomach. She had vivid green eyes. The very same eyes as me and my mum, Lily.

"Hey! Uh, my names Susannah Simon, but you can call me Suze. I'm your twin."

And I passed out. No, I really did. And you can stop laughing now. I awoke to some Spanish guy slapping my face. Suze helped me up.

"Oh my god are you alright? Christ, I'm so sorry! But hey, you dealt better than I did. Right, Jesse?"

"Yeah, I still have nightmares."

"Oh ha-ha. Soooooooo funny, Jess."

"I try."

"What happened?" I wanted to know. Was the guy, Jesse, I think his name is, being serious?

"Oh, you know, just freaked out, BIG TIME, tore up my bedroom and sorta passed out. Like you, really, just with a lot more drama." I had to laugh at that. The way she said it. It was like she wasn't bothered by it and that she does it all the time. I looked at the others behind them ad the looked deadly serious. I guess she DOES do this thing a lot.

"Well, I was just going to my friends house for the summer. You're welcome to come if you want. All of you. It's a big house. I'm sure you'll all fit."

"Oh thank you, Harry, dear, that will be most helpful." I guess that was Suze's 'Mum'. She seemed nice.

"That's ok, it's the least I can do."

So that's that then. We'll be going to the Weasleys soon, then to Grimauld Place. I don't know what will happen when we go to Hogwarts. Are the others coming? Or staying at Grimauld Place?

**So what do you think? i might alternate between POV's, I'm not sure. Tell me what you think! I want at least 3 reviews before I update!**

**Jesse flavour ice- cream for whoever reviews!**

**:Peace, Love, Fruit, Jolly Ranchers and Sexy Jesse:**

**:Rhiannon:**


	4. Authors Note Sorry

Authors Note.

I'm restarting this coz I don't feel as if this is going well. Sorry for any inconvenience!

Rhiannon

X

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	5. Authors Note 2 Good News

Hi people!

You know what? After looking back at all my previously posted fics, and I decided that this is actually better than its re-write. I just need to write it better :D so I came to this conclusion.

Fuck it.

I like this plot and I'm sticking to it. I'm going to carry on with the 2nd "better" version, but changing its name to My Litter Box Life- you'll see why when it gets into it.

So yeah, I've decided to carry this out. Sorry for not making my mind up, I just couldn't see my own work in the way my best friends see it.

I'll be updating sometime soon.

Twilight fans, look out for Shopping With Alice- a new fic I'm working on.

Ciao for Now!

Rhi x


End file.
